


Little Red Riding Hood

by LadyVisenya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Werewolves in Heat, but its finally done, now that exams r also done, rotting in my drafts, this has been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVisenya/pseuds/LadyVisenya
Summary: Theo goes into heat. Its your fault. . .





	Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again writing fics no one asked for. also i apparently cant write smut without baking in a good 3k of backstory

With only the vaguest plan to find Liam as soon as possible, you set out to find the only other person who might know where one of your best friends and pack mates was, Theo Raeken.

He and Liam had been getting along now if very tensely and most of their time spent together was them both working off their aggression and breaking each other's noses. And now you were desperate to find Liam, desperate enough that you'd go ask Theo for help.

The only times you'd ever talked to him had been around other people, never like this, never alone.

You hesitate outside of his apartment door, Derek having turned his old abandoned warehouse into decent housing in between alpha pack attacks and hunters. He probably already knew you were here, heightened senses and all, but you couldn't bring yourself to knock on his door now that you were standing outside.

Would he even help?

You shake your head and knock loudly. It doesn't matter. You'll make Theo help because Liam needs it. Because Liam's running wild in the middle of a heat and he could get hurt or hurt someone and he'd never forgive himself after.

“I was starting to think you'd never knock,” Theo says as he opens the door, leaning against the doorway with his shit eating smirk in place. No matter how good of a liar he was, that smirk was always on the verge of giving him away, his lips always lifting up ever so slightly.

Of course Stiles has caught on.

You don't bother with pleasantries, “Help me find Liam.”

Instantly he tenses, “hunters?”

“No,” you hastily add, “nothing that bad. He's in heat and gave us all the slip this morning. Kira fell asleep while on watch. Now we don't know where he is.”

Theo snorts, “why didn't you just chain him up. He told me that Scott locked Hayden in Lydia's basement.”

“Yes well,” you said with a shrug, feeling awkward as you stood in the hallway without being dismissed or invited in, “If there's no unbonded werewolves around, a pack is enough to keep a werewolf in heat in control. Or at least that's what Lydia and Deaton were on about. Besides when does chaining someone up ever work around here. Liam always breaks free.”

“Scott's too soft,” Theo says without any real bite behind the words. He isn't a threat anymore you remind yourself. And if he made himself one again Stiles wouldn't hesitate to murder him regardless of Scott's stance.

He'd saved Liam’s life.

“then you’ll help me?”

He shrugged, “I don't see why I'd be more help then-,”

You roll your eyes, not willing to waste another second exchanging witticisms with Theo, “think you can track him down with those heightened senses of yours,” you tell him as you turn an walk back down the hallway, not bothering to check if he's following. “We're on preserve duty.”

He laughed, catching up to you quickly, “are you always this bossy.”

“When it comes to my friends safety then yes,” you say, glancing over at him as you both make your way down the stairs. His eyes are the deep blue of oceans that are only ever seen in documentaries, unscathed by civilization as they meet yours.

“Should you even be out looking for him,” Theo questions suggestively, “he is in heat after all.” The slight upturn of his lips gives him away.

“Shut up,” you snap, not in the mood for Theo and his games. Unlike Scott, you'd chosen to believe Stiles’ hunch about Theo. “We’re pack and it's Liam. He would never hurt me. We’ve been friends since our moms met at those maternity class things.”

Theo simply arches a brow but says nothing as he leads you both to his truck, cleaner inside than you'd expect from a teenage boy.

*

It's daytime so there's actually people in the preserve. Not many, but those people who exercise and actually go into the woods to enjoy nature and not track down the latest supernatural threat.

What had your life even become.

You don't even pretend that you can keep up with Theo. It's something you'd come to terms with quickly. You're pack but going up against a werewolf or whatever head on would never work. So you improvised.

Without you having to say anything, Theo slows down, keeps pace with you. It's nice.

The sun is shining but it's not hot and the trees provide plenty of shade.

But no Liam.

“Do you hear anything,” you ask, glancing over at him. The plan was to split up and cover as much ground as possible as fast as possible, but the preserve was huge.

Theo closes his eyes, head tilting to the side as he focuses. Being a chimera his senses aren't as heightened as Liam’s or Hayden’s but they're still much better than yours.

The act of focusing has softened his features, shit eating smirk gone flat, the arrogance and patronizing expression that is all Theo is gone for once. You know he's hot, you've always known that. But the way the sun hits his face, he looks like a boy you might kiss.

You look away. It's Theo. You can't think like that about _him_.

He opens his eyes back up, looking down at you by his side, sighing, “I don't hear or even smell anything. Are you sure he'd come here?”

Shrugging and aggressively ignoring how close to him you were standing you respond, “we have no clue where he'd even go. Mason’s at his house and Corey went to go check at his old school. Malia and Lydia are on Hayden duty. Stiles is checking in with the station. Kira's at the school. And Scott's running around town.”

“Your his pack,” Theo states patronizingly, “shouldn't you know where he'd go.” Anyone else and you'd be offended but much like Malia’s bluntness, Theo’s always being a smug little shit.

“That's kind of his problem,” you retort, “he doesn't have anything to anchor himself or did you forget what you did so quickly.” You don't mean to sound so harsh, it's just not in your nature to stay angry for long, but you’re frustrated. Liam and his IED while in heat sounds like a ticking time bomb.

Flatly, Theo replies, “No,” before turning around and continuing down the path.

He doesn't wait for you to catch up, just keeps walking.

Now you've done it. If he does anything stupid in a temper tantrum it'll be your fault.

God.

“Theo,” you call out breathlessly, nearly running to catch up to him, “Theo I didn't mean it. It was a shitty thing to say especially after everything you've done since then.”

He stops abruptly and you nearly run into him. “But that’s what your always thinking right? No matter what I do that's always what you all will think of me. That's all you'll ever think of me. Right,” he spits out his hands gripping your arms.

“I’m sorry,” you repeat. It doesn't feel like nearly enough.

“Don't,” he says coldly, still holding you in place, “don't apologize for saying what your thinking.”

You pull away and he lets you go. His features are twisted into bitter anger, but you've known Liam your whole life and you can see the hints of disappointment in Theo’s eyes. “Don't say that,” you tell him softly, like you would a wounded animal, “I wouldn't have asked for your help if I really thought that. I wouldn't have asked for your help if I didn't trust you.”

Neither of you says anything, merely studying the other.

You meant what you said. It's surprising, but it's true. He can't change the past, what he's done, but since coming back from wherever the skin walkers sent him, he's helped.

And that had to mean something. It had to or all Scott believed, all you believed about people being able to change, about choosing to do the right thing was wrong and you just couldn't accept that.

“Let's go,” Theo finally says, “Liam’s not here. I would have caught his scent by now. He's in heat after all.”

“Do heats really smell that bad?”

He smirks as he looks down at you, “I wouldn't say bad-just distinctive.”

*

 

Theo’s turning the key when he shouts, “I know where he is!”

You raise a brow, “where?”

“The old zoo.”

You shake your head. Liam hates it there. It was where he'd go when he felt so angry and didn't want to hurt someone before he was diagnosed. “He wouldn't go there. He gets triggered there.”

Theo shakes his head, running a hand through his hair, ungelled for once. You wonder what it would feel like to run your fingers through it. “He's there.”

“No.”

“Just trust me on this,” he says quietly, subdued for once. It's jarring enough that you nod.

“Okay.”

The drive is short and tense. You want him to be there. He could be there. God, you need to find Liam and no one’s texted yet so no one has any leads.

Malia has been a nightmare when she was in heat before bonding with Stiles. She had smashed a television and rolled around half naked in the woods before Scott and Kira had been able to find her.

What state would Liam be in?

“Split up,” you ask as you go to step into the horror movie waiting to happen that is the graffiti covered zoo.

Theo grabs your arm, “be careful and call for me when you find him.”

You roll your eyes but end up smiling anyway, “right back at you,” and then you take the stairs by twos. Your feet automatically carry you to all the spots you've found him in before.

God it had been so scary. Liam’s hands bleeding and unable to do anything. At least you'd had Mason to talk to.

Mason who ultimately convinced Liam to go to therapy like his step-dad wanted him too.

The further in you go the more you’re reminded of why you hate abandoned places. It’s dark, with only the light peaking in through the cracks. Every sound sounds sinister as it echoes throughout the passageways.

You really hope you find Liam soon so you can get the hell out of here, pulse racing as every shadow takes on a terrifying form like the ghost riders before them.

*

“Y/N? What are you doing here?” Liam is siting on the dirt coated floor, hugging his knees to his chest, eyes glowing in the dim light. There’s dried blood on his knuckles and you feel all of nine years old all over again, helpless when your friend needs you most.

“Liam,” you say as relief floods your body, “come on let’s get you back to Scott’s.”

“No,” he utters, shaking his head as he looks up at you, hair curling around his ears. Mason and you had been making fun of him for weeks now about getting a haircut. “No. You shouldn’t be around me. I’m-“

“If you think I’m leaving you here alone you’re insane,” you state before he can finish. You sit down next to him, wrapping your arms around his body, holding him close.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone,” he whispers, sweat gleaming off his skin. He’s feverish hot against your body.

“You won’t. Just let me call the others,” you tell him, feeling for your phone as Liam finally relents and hugs you right back. It’s honestly gross because his shirt is damp and you don't want to think about that too much. “You’re going to be okay. And if you think about it,” you say shifting so you’re sitting next to him, making yourself comfortable on the cold ground, “this is so freaking funny. Like now you know what having a period is like but like ten times worse.”

“You’re the worst,” he mutters back, but his eyes have stopped glowing so progress. “This isn’t funny,” he protests as you shake from silent laughter.

“It kind of is.”

“Y/N-.” He stiffens, eyes glowing as he growls. “You brought Theo!”

You shrug, “Beacon Hills isn’t the type of town to go wandering around alone. I mean we could give Derry Maine a run for their money.” If you thought you could ease the tension you were wrong because Liam just gets angrier, teeth lengthening into fangs.

“Liam?”

He roars and you scramble back and away from him, not being able to help but flinch. “Liam,” you cry out, “stop you’re scaring me Liam.”

“Why did you bring him!” He says as he grips the rusted bars, hands warping the metal as he tries to keep himself together, claws cutting into his own skin.

“I thought he could help,” you respond as edge to the exit, reluctant to leave but also terrified of one of your closest friends. He’d never been this bad before. “And clearly I was right Liam! You’ve got to calm down. We’ll go to Scott’s and chill until this is over. It’ll be just like with the full moon. Spending it with your pack’s way better then spending it in chains,” you say with an uneasy smile.

“No,” he snaps, making to grab your arm as you scramble back and away from him. “Y/N,” he growls.

“Liam,” you say meeting his burning gaze with more confidence then you actually feel, back against the wall. Maybe if you don’t back down he will. Isn’t that how you train dogs? Just show them who’s boss.

He roars and make to grab you again. You scramble out of the way, running for it and hoping to buy time and figure something out.

The sound of bone cracking echoes throughout the hall and you stop, turning around.

Theo stands over Liam’s body, limp on the ground. He looks up and meets your gaze, “your welcome,” he says so smugly you could hit him.

Heart still pounding in your chest, you reply, “We need to call Scott,” after swallowing thickly. You’d never been scared like that before. Not with the berserkers, not with the ghost riders, not even with la bete. This time it had been your friend and somehow that made it a thousand times worse.

“I thought I told you to call me,” Theo says, turning his back on Liam’s passed out form to reach you.

You curl your hands into fist to stop them from shaking. “We need to call Scott,” you repeat, gaze pinned to the ground.

“Hey,” Theo says, his hand tilting your chin up so you’re looking at him, “it’s okay,” voice softer than you would have thought possible for him. “That wasn’t Liam. He isn’t in control. He’d never hurt you.”

“I know,” you snap back, because you do. You aren’t scared of them. You aren’t. “I know he wouldn’t, but knowing and,” you take a deep breathe, “I’m okay Theo.”

He studies your face for a long moment before pulling away and grabbing onto Liam who’s started stirring, his fist cracking once more against Liam’s head. “I called Scott. They’ll be here soon.”

*

You've been stress baking, pouring over all the online recipies you've bookmarked and meant to make but not really because once you read through the instructions it seemed like too much work when you could spend five dollars and have a whole box of cookies in hand.

But the past week has been rough what with Hayden going into heat which started a chain reaction in the whole pack and you've still not talked to Liam mostly because he's been avoiding you instead of apologizing. He's dumb like that.

Any day now, Mason will invite you both over to his house and you'll end up playing fallout or mario cart for hours like nothing ever happened.

But for now you have way more bread, muffins, and cookies than any sane person could need or eat before they went bad. So you decided to drop them off to someone who could eat that much and deserves all your hard work because Stiles is an ungrateful little shit. Theo.

He's not one to accept or even ask for help in the first place but seeing as he had helped, he'd probably accept you're bagful of bread without argument.

And if you were being honest, you wanted to see him. Had been thinking more about him then you had in all the past months combined. Heart speeding up in anticipation as you walked down the hallway to his apartment door. 

Derek really had done a number on this place, not resembling anything like it had the last time you'd been here with Scott and Mason to chain Liam up for the full moon.

This time you didn't hesitate to knock on the door, sound echoing out in the hall.

Theo opens up after a long moment where you contemplated just leaving the bag outside his door and hoping he wouldn't immediately think hunters and just avoiding him for the rest of your life. Maybe running away to canada and becoming a caribou farmer. That sounds very canadian.

“Y/N,” he says through the crack of the door, not fully opening up or coming out. His hair is a mess, some of the strands falling into his face, a slight sheen of sweat on his skin. “Don't tell me you lost Liam again,” he says with a smirk.

“Nope,” you reply easily, “He's all better and just in time to help deal with Scott.”

“Well fuck.”

“You can say that again,” you say with a sigh. You loved your close knitted friend group, your pack, but they can be a lot to handle. Especially when you and Kira went out with Malia. There was no telling what she could get up to after spending years as a coyote. 

“I baked way too much bread after the week I've had and thought you might want some. You did help with only minimal complaints,” holding out the bag.

Theo reaches out to grab the bag from you, your fingers brushing his warm hand as you do. “Thanks,” he mutters, but doesn't meet your eyes.

“We can't all have enhanced metabolisms and I worked too hard to have it all go bad just because I can't eat it all,” you add, trying to play down anything Theo might be reading into.

He swallows thickly. “Want to come in?”

Your eyes widen in surprise. You weren't expecting to be invited in. Theo doesn't seem like he gets much visitors but he could have a very rich social life for all you know. 

“Okay,” you respond and follow him inside, closing the door behind you.

His apartment is sparse. An old couch but no tv. There's no table from what you can see and it doesn't have anything that makes it feel like a home.

It's sad.

“I finally made that monkey apple caramel pull apart bread that looked heavenly fucking good in the photos and I can say that it's as good as it looks if a lot messy,” you say just to fill the awkward silence.

Theo doesn't respond just places the bag on the countertop.

You go and make to open the bag because it's awkward and you hate that. You hate feeling awkward and are not on a one person mission to fix that because last time it had been easy and now it's not and you didn't fret over what to wear for a full hour just for this.

“Y/N,” Theo groans as you step into his space, your shoulder against his side. You can feel his whole body tense up.

“Can you just let me do this thing for you and say thanks? It's not that hard man,” you tell him.

Instead he takes a deep breathe, “Y/N, you need to go now. I only have so much self control.” 

“Theo,” you utter his name, unable to keep the hurt out of your voice. “What's wrong?”

“Get out,” he states again flatly, leaving no room for argument. Too bad you can be stubborn as hell.

“What's wrong?”

“Y/N!” His gaze is hard as he stares you down. 

“Theo,” you say, meeting his gaze, refusing to take a step back from his side even as he steps back. “Just tell me why?” You thought you two were getting somewhere.

“I’m in heat,” he finally admits, subdued, as he looks down at the wooden floors. “You need to go because there's only so much I can take when all I want to do is fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow.” 

A shiver runs down your spine at his words. But your feet are rooted to the floor. You don't even know where to start, how to even begin to respond.

“Y/N,” he finally says with a sigh, “just please go.”

“Shit. I’m sorry Theo this is all my fault isn't it,” you start to ramble despite yourself, “if I hadn't asked you to help you'd be fine and-,”

He cuts you off with a kiss, his hand caressing your cheek as his other hand settles on the small of your back, pressing your body against his. Theo’s lips are soft against yours even as he kisses you hard.

You kiss him right back. Hands resting against his firm chest.

“Y/N,” he utters, breathe heavy as he pulls back but doesn't let you go. “You really need to leave. It's not your fault. It would've happened sooner or later.”

“Theo,” you manage breathlessly, heart beating rabbit fast in your chest and wanting more, “just kiss me again.”

He laughs bitterly, his hand tilting your chin up tenderly as he rests his forehead against yours. “I won't be able to stop myself. Do you understand that? I don't want to hurt you.”

His admission makes your knees weak. Theo Raeken who had done so much harm, who cared about no one but himself wouldn't hurt you. Because he cared, he'd just admitted as much.

“I want to stay,” you say before pressing your lips against his, skin growing hot in anticipation because staying would mean-

Theo kisses you back hard, pulling you lip with his teeth. You open your lips up to him, fingers clutching the soft fabric of his shirt as you kiss him back, his tongue warm against yours.

True to his word he doesn't stop when you pull away for air, his lips trailing kisses down your throat, nipping at the crook of your neck. It leaves you whimpering his name.

“Theo.”

He pulls you along with him, leading you to his room as his hands push your shirt up, sending your heart racing as his fingers trail over you skin.

“Y/N,” he whispers against your skin before coming up to kiss you again, your lips meeting his again. You’d be content to lay in his bed, so low to the ground being just a mattress, and kiss him for hours. His hands on your sides.

There's a softness to his face that you normally never see. It makes you weak, heat pooling at your core. “Tell me you want this as much as I do,” he asks with a slight whine to his voice, eyes hungry as you lay down and pull your shirt off.

You hadn't even bothered to wear a bra.

“You're just saying that because you're in heat,” you say instead. You've never really felt pretty, not with Lydia around. But you'd at least managed to stop caring.

He smirks down at you, pulling his own shirt off and tossing it aside. “I might be in heat,” he tells you all arrogance that used to annoy you but now just makes you want to laugh, “but I still wouldn't fuck just anyone. I want you.”

You do giggle as he leans down, pressing his body against yours, the skin on skin contact driving you mad as you wrap your arms around his neck. “Wow,” you tell him, “just what everyone wants to hear right before they sleep with someone.”

He shrugs under your arms, pressing an open mouthed kiss on your collarbone. You moan, “Theo,” as he rolls you nipple between his fingers, his hips grinding against yours, so fucking hard your toes curl up, pussy arching for more contact.

“Mhm,” he groans against your mouth, hand caressing your breast.

You whine, digging your fingers into his shoulders, “let's just fuck already.” You can't take much more of his teasing, you just want him already.

Theo leans back, easily breaking out of your hold on him. “What was that,” he says with his usual shit eating smirk on his lips. Same old Theo. Too bad you know how hard he is.

Reaching up, one of your hands goes to undo his jeans while the other palms his dick through the fabric of his jeans, your own smirk meeting his as you feel him twitch in your hand.

Theo’s eyes flutter closed as he moans loudly.

You swallow hard, hand trembling as you help him out of his jeans. It’s quick work and then his own hands are on your shorts making quick work of them, his lips meeting your own even as his other hand brushes over your core with his fingers, so warm and not enough and you writher under his touch.

You need him.

Now.

“How are you such a little shit even during sex,” you mutter as your own hands pull at the hem of his boxer briefs, which isn’t surprising.

You gasp as he slides a finger into your wet folds, just deep enough to tease in the worst way, your fingers dig into his hips, pulling at him, needing friction, wanting him to get on with it.

“Ah,” he says with a laugh against the shell of you ear, “but you love it. Look how wet you are for me.”

A shiver runs down your back at his words, his breath tickling your skin. You're hot and bothered and this boy isn’t fucking you already, skin burning with desire.

“Yes,” you manage, as he nibbles on your ear lobe, “now are you all talk or are you going to put your money where you mouth is?”

Theo growls, his eyes glowing gold as his hand grabs yours both by the wrist, pinning them down, his other hand ripping your underwear and tossing the fabric aside before turning you over.

Your body buzzes with anticipation, Theo moves behind you, your heart pounding in your chest.

His hand grips your hip, his cock hard against you and then Theo pushes into you, your hands clutch at the bed and you both moan as he fills every inch of you.

“Fuck,” Theo groans, “Y/N.”

One hand on your hip, the other holds you against him, resting on your chest, Theo thrusts into you roughly, groaning as he does, his face buried in the crook of your neck. It hurts in the best way as he stretches you, his thrusts rough and hard and quick as he fucks you against his mattress.

Fingers digging into your hip.

Your chin tilts up to give him more access to your neck, bruises blooming across the sensitive skin, as you whimper against him.

“Theo,” you utter, voice shakily as you finally get what you’ve been wanting. Theo against you, Theo in you, “harder.”

He complies, a growl emanating from his chest as he does. His thrusts growing faster and sloppy as need overwhelmed thought, his hand pressing you back against him as he thrusts forward.

Your arm reaches behind you, curling into Theo’s soft locks. You preferred them to his usual gelled style, not that you’d ever told him as much.

Theo whines against the crook of your neck, “Y/N.” His nose rubs against your skin and your insides turn to mush.

You wish you were facing him, you went to see him come undone.

Theo.

“Just like that,” you urge him on as he thrusts against you, grinding once he’s balls deep in your soaking wet pussy.

“Mine,” Theo states breathily against you, pressing a kiss to your jaw, “you’re mine.”

You shiver at his words, a heavy longing you hadn’t even know was there shaking through your skull, body tense as you await release, and respond, “Yours. Only your Theo.”

With a roar he comes, his fangs elongating against your neck and you don’t have a chance to do much before Theo bites down into your shoulder.

You tremble, pain and pleasure overwhelming you, blending into each other and you come, clenching around his cock, eyes squeezed shut as the built up pressure finally seeps out of you, exhaustion and satisfaction that make you feel light as air, a high so deep it reaches your bones, blissed out.

Sharp stinging pain emanating from the crook of your neck, Theo’s body warm again yours as he collapses ontop of you, spent.

You ride out your own wave of pleasure, feeling too hot and sweaty and gross the way sex always is.

His fangs retract and you whimper in pain, warm blood slowly oozing out onto your skin. “Did you have to bite me with your fangs,” you groan, but you don't have it in you to be mad at him, your body exhausted and wanting nothing more than to close your eyes and sleep.

His answering smirk is sheepish, his eyes closed as he rolls off of you, the light casting a golden glow onto his skin, “I did say I wouldn’t be able to help myself.”

You roll your eyes, smiling slightly to make sure he knew you were only teasing, “freaking werewolves.”

“Chimera,” he says, chest rumbling, the gold returning to his eyes as Theo pulls your body towards him, careful with your shoulder as every movement causes the bite to throb, already half hard again.

You curl into him, resting you head against his well defined chest, his arm pressing you close. “How are you already hard again,” you mutter, your body still limp from before. He was going to be unbearable later when he realized how much your thighs ached from how hard he’d fucked you.

And still wanted to apparently.

“I’m in heat,” he teases.

“And I’m exhausted.”

With a laugh, Theo responds, “Then let me put you to sleep,” and rolling you both over, sliding between your thighs.

You giggle, “god you’re such a dick.”

“Ah, but you like my dick.”

It just makes you giggle more. He slides into you, kissing the corner of you lips as you grip your fingers into his back, digging in as he pounds into you erratically, your body throbbing with pleasure that sends you squirming under him, eyes squeezed shut.

It’s too much.

Your still too sensitive from before, skin feverishly hot.

Over stimulated and you come again, seeing starts in the base of your eyelids, crying out Theo’s name, fingers digging into his back.

It leaves you breathless.

Theo’s own thrusts grow sloppy, hips pressing desperately against yours, as he presses soft kisses against the bite on the crook of your neck, so carefully his lips are no more than a whisper over your skin.

Your hand caresses his jaw, the slight scruff tickling your skin as you do, bringing his up to you, pressing his lips against yours, hungry for the taste of his mouth on yours.

Theses a desperation and neediness to his kisses, wanting to claim you in every which way, as if he could kiss you hard enough to make you his forever.

You pull away for air, Theo resting his forehead on yours, your body trembling with too much pleasure coursing through you like a live wire, his blue eyes deep pools you could drown in peering down at you.

Your fingers trace over his features, sending his eyes fluttering shut and you feel the hitch in his breath, the jolting in his muscles as he comes again, against you, collapsing on top of you once more.

You prefer him like this, where you can see him, see the way his face moves as he’s overwhelmed, ecstasy etched onto his features.

Neither of you move for minutes after, the sound of his heavy breathing lulling you ever closer to sleep.

“Y/N,” Theo finally utters, gaze soft as he caresses your cheek.

“Shh,” you reply, “let me sleep.”

He smiles as he watches you curl up on your side, ready to drift off into dreamless slumber. “I’m sorry about biting you. I shouldn’t have.”

You shrug which sends you wincing in pain, “shit.” You take a deep breath, “it’s fine,” you tell him. “It’ll heal and don’t laugh but it made me orgasm.”

The bastard laughs, lips twitching up into a slight smirk, far too pleased with himself and you find your self smacking his muscled arm.

“Don’t laugh,” you protest, “I’ll call Stiles and he’ll finally get to make good on his crazy specific threats.”

“I’m more worried about Liam.”

Your nose scrunches up, “don’t talk about Liam after we’ve fucked. He’s like my brother.”

“Does he know that?”

“Are you jealous?”

His jaw tightens as he swallows.

“Oh my god,” you say, trying to smother a laugh, “you are.”

“Shut up Y/N.”

“It’s funny,” you say as he pouts, “he’s like my brother. It’d be weird. Trust me, Liam’s only been crushing on Brett right now.”

“Good,” he mutters, scouting over so he can pull you into his arms again, tucking your head under his chin, “because your mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on tumblr @ slothgiirl


End file.
